george_devalierfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig Beilschmidt
Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt (born October 1921 in Munich, Weimar Republic) is a German fighter pilot and one of the main protagonists in Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart. He is the younger brother of Gilbert Beilschmidt, and the love interest of Feliciano Vargas. Biography Ludwig Beilschmidt is a German pilot born in Munich, Germany, and is the youngest of two children. Upon the death of his parents, he and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's older brother, were raised by Alrich Beilschmidt, their grandfather. {More coming soon} Relationships Warning: This Article Contains Spoilers Below this Point 'Feliciano Vargas' Feliciano is an Italian villager Ludwig rescued from punishment by another German soldier. Though they had little interaction on the first day they met, it influenced Feliciano to think more on his beliefs about Germans. The more they met, the more Ludwig fell in love with Feliciano, keeping a red daisy given to him by Feli as a lucky charm that was unfortunately crushed by a Russian soldier in Ludwig's time at a prison camp in Russia. Both he and Feli keep a picture of one another that was taken with Roma's camera Fell had on him, Ludwig carrying a picture of Feliciano with the words Bella, Ciao written on the back. Their relationship throughout Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart ''goes through the ups and downs of love throughout war. Regardless of the boundaries set up by life between them, such as Feliciano's role in the ''Resistenza and Ludwig's role as a loyal German Pilot, they were able to discover their care for each other. It is uncertain whether or not Ludwig and Feliciano are married towards the end of the story, but it is guaranteed that they are living together in love and happiness in the Italian countryside they first met in. 'Antonio Fernández Carriedo' Antonio knew Ludwig when the latter was just a young boy, as a side effect of being best friends with Ludwig's older brother Gilbert. It is noted that the two don't actually meet again past this point. Though, when Ludwig needs freeing from a POW camp, Antonio switches out of his vegetative state for just long enough to provide Feliciano with the instructions to go and break him out. 'Grandpa Roma Vargas' Ludwig holds Roma Vargas in high respect, though they didn't have many interactions throughout the story. Roma became more accepting of Ludwig towards the end of the story after holding hatred for him being a German Soldier during the climax of the story. 'Lovino Vargas' While Lovino and Ludwig barely interact with one another throughout the story, both treat each other similarly to their original counterparts in the anime series. Lovino showed much hatred for Ludwig, even threatening Feliciano for defending him, but participated in Ludwig's rescue in the climax of the story. 'Alfred F. Jones' Alfred is the only American that has sympathy for Ludwig when he is captured, being respectful towards him when he finds the photograph of Feliciano in his pocket, Ludwig seeing '...something akin to understanding in his eyes'. The two ignore their enemy status and break each other out at different intervals of the story despite knowing the consequences behind these actions will be dire. 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' Gilbert is Ludwig's loud older brother. 'Aldrich Beilschmidt' Aldrich is Ludwig and Gilbert's grandfather, who raised them in place of their dead parents. After Ludwig is rendered paralysed from the waist down, he returns to live with Aldrich in the German countryside where he grew up. Trivia * Much like Alfred, Ludwig receives a lucky charm from his love interest ** It is a red clover that was later preserved then destroyed by Russians * Ludwig's plane is nicknamed Greta * His plane is a Messerschmitt Bf 109 model plane Sources Picture: Kirigi-Risu Category:Characters